Vengence of the Witches
by lil noir neko
Summary: The mysterious appearances of dark crystals and a string of violent murders and attacks sends Martin, Diana, Java and Billy on an adventure with danger. What is the connection between one of the group and the crystals, and why? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Vengeance of the Witches

Chapter 1 – The Dream

It was a cold day with the promise of a heavy rain. No one wanted to be out save for the few who had to run around with no choice, going or coming from work or going to get last minute supplies for whatever they needed. Three people were out, not because of supplies but more or less work, though it wasn't your average work and they sure didn't get paid for what they did. If they did it would be great but this job was for the benefit of human kind although sometimes it was the human populace that caused the problem in the first place.

The brunette shivered in the rain and jumped when a cold chill ran down her spine. It wasn't unexpected though because a north wind was blowing making the rain even colder than usual. The two males with her were not as cold as she felt but they were still cold because they hugged their arms around themselves as well. The blonde with the blue eyes gazed at the other with a gaze that could only have been read as one of love and caring, not in the friend to friend way though. The brunette smiled and wondered if she would ever find that kind of love. The blonde with the spiky hair that should require gel but didn't, gazed out into the dead street. They were waiting for something…no someone.

"We've been waiting for hours?" the brunette moaned. "Can we take a break."

"You know we can't," the blonde sighed, "I wish we could but we can't." The blonde's eyes moved quickly, almost too fast for a human. The brunette had to wonder if this was a side effect of a previous incident that happened on a previous mission. "It's here."

The thing that crawled out of the alley moved slowly and looked grotesque. It had green skin with scales and teeth that came out of its mouth that were incredibly sharp. A purple liquid was dripping from its teeth as it let out a feral growl that was the combination of a coyote, lion, and snake. It was inhuman.

"Martin do you have the net ready?"

"A net isn't going to cut it this time sis." Martin, the blonde with blue eyes, looked at the other blonde, "Marvin we need something to shock this thing, " the blonde with the blue eyes grinned and used his U-Watch pulling out a new gadget that had yet to be named.

"This," he replied and held the small sphere with a pin in it. "I like to call it the shock grenade." Martin grinned as Marvin tossed it out and hit the creature. It writhed in pain as it fell and stilled. Martin pulled out his x-rod and the three of them moved toward the terrible creature. "Careful Diana."

Diana, the brunette smiled. "I will. I saw when it hit Java." She gulped nervously.

"It's not going to get anyone again." When Martin had been blind he learned to use senses he had never used before and now that his vision had been returned he still used those senses, more so then his sight at times. No one minded, they had been given tougher missions that helped more people because of this. Martin threw a special sphere over the creature. It twisted and coiled around the creature forming a cage around it in the same shape it was before, only much larger. Martin kicked the cage, irritated. Diana and Marvin had noticed he had been more irritable lately and wondered why since Martin hadn't said anything.

"We should get this thing back to the centre." Martin opened a portal and pushed the cage through the door. It was considerably easy since the sphere that contained the creature floated about six inches about the ground.

"I'm glad we finally caught this thing, it's been a week of stake outs." Diana sighed in relief.

"You're not the only one." Marvin grinned and pulled his boyfriend into a hug and proceeded to kiss the hell out of him. Martin moaned into the kiss. Diana sighed and the creature in the sphere seemed to shy away from the actions of the two males as well. Even creatures felt uncomfortable by it sometimes. Diana couldn't blame the poor creature for feeling that way.

"Come on!" She dragged the two males apart and forced them to keep moving towards the centre agent in charge of taking the creature to the cells below the centre's main floor.

"Another good capture I see." The female had tentacles on her head and three eyes. She had green skin and wore the centre uniform and the look on her face showed she wasn't too impressed with Martin and Marvin's making out. She took the creature away and three made their way to M.O.M's office.

The head of the centre gave them a small smile as they walked in. "You'll be happy to know Java will make a full recovery."

"That's great!" Diana felt extremely happy.

"Time for you to get to class, Marvin I need you to stay behind for a moment." She noticed the stare she was getting from Martin. "He'll be with you in a moment. Just get to class." Martin complied but not before accidently destroying a tube filled with purple puss. "MARTIN!" The blonde ran for dear life.

Martin collapsed onto his bed, laughing at the face the raven haired woman made. "I can't believe she freaked out that much!" Diana just stared at her step-brother wondering if he would ever get tired of doing those types of things to annoy M.O.M. Sadly, even a small part of her enjoyed the fact that he was back to being that prankster but he had been switching moods fairly quickly in the last week.

"Honestly Martin," Diana put her hands on her hips and the look on her face showed she wasn't impressed, "When are you going to stop bothering M.O.M like that. She's going to kill you one of these days." Martin grinned.

"Oomph!" Marvin cried as he was pulled onto Martin's bed. "Was that really necessary?" Marvin landed in such a way that he now covered Martin's body with his own.

"Yes. We have to continue from earlier, and since it's the weekend…" Martin grinned and looked at Diana.

"I get the picture. Oh do I get the picture." She sighed and left the room shutting the door tightly behind her. She heard footsteps and a click as she walked to her own dorm to get some rest.

Marvin returned from the door and pinned Martin to the bed, looking into brown eyes. "So, where were we?" The lustful gaze he gave Martin made the blonde shudder with excitement. He licked his lips and silenced an already quiet Martin with a kiss.

"Mmmf!" Martin leaned into the kiss and at some point things became a heated brawl of bodies followed by layers of clothes littering the floor.

Six hours later a very tired Marvin and Martin were awoken to the sound of Marvin's U-watch going off. Marvin grabbed it off the table and turned it on. "I've got to go, I'll see you when I get back." Martin grimaced, not only at losing the heat from Marvin but at the strange feeling that seemed to take him over.

"Be careful," the blonde in the bed muttered as Marvin got dressed again.

"I will," it had become customary for one of them to wish each other safety on a mission. It was rare that Martin and Marvin had the same missions so that made their time together special. "I promise," Marvin said as he caught Martin's horrified look. That was defiantly a new one. He sat down on the bed once he was dressed and ran his hands through Martin's hair. "I'll come back, I promise. What's wrong? I've never seen you like this before."

"I've got a bad feeling," Martin replied as he rung his hands in the sheet.

"It will be okay. I promise." He bent down and kissed Martin on the forehead. "I've got to go now, I love you." Marvin opened the closet and jumped through it. The door disappeared. Martin sat up, the sheets fell down his muscled torso and pooled in his lap. He had a headache, probably because they had to stake out for the last three days without sleep considering how dangerous the creature they had to deal with was. Martin felt a cold sweat cover his body and he decided that a little more sleep was required.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** **Hey guys! I know it's been a long time since I updated this story. I don't even know how long it's been! WOW! *Hides behind a wall staring at the pitchforks.* I'm sorry! I have another chapter ready for this story and hope you enjoy it. It's been a tough year for me so my writers block has been fairly bad. It's going to be two years on July 31 since my dad died so don't expect a lot from me in the next couple of weeks. I've had a hard time but I wanted to get this chapter out. I hope you enjoy it and don't kill me too much. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Two days has passed by since Marvin had gone on a mission and Martin had been banned from the Centre. Currently he was pacing his room, his fever had faded the previous night, and that left him worrying. The dreams, despite the fever being gone, still remained and woke the teen up every night. Some were better than others and some nights the dreams were so terrible that he found himself in the bathroom taking a shower to calm already rattled nerves. The blonde teen stopped in front of his door and put his hand on the knob. His hand was shaking, not too badly, but still shaking. What was going on with him? Marvin had done solo mission before he and he was fine.

'Things will be fine.' Martin bit his bottom lip trying to convince himself that it was true. He pulled open the door and decided to finally go and get some dinner, hoping that food might calm his nerves. Diana was sitting at a small table big enough to fit three people. Java was sitting next to her eating a hamburger.

"Hey Martin," Diana smiled and pulled out a chair for him.

"Hey." Martin's mood was clear as he sat down.

"I'm sure he's okay. It's probably a long mission and he's got to keep up his guard." Those words, even though they were meant to help, did not. Martin played with a crumb on the table as his thoughts turned to his boy friend.

"Those are the times I worry the most." He looked up, "I still can't get to the centre and I'm booorrreeeddd!!!" Martin moaned and lay his head in the crook of his arms, "This sucks, majorly!"

"Well, there is nothing we can do." Green eyes smirked, "Use this time to do your homework." Martin groaned again.

"I was so bored I actually did do homework. I can't believe it, what have I become. I'm turning into a library geek!" Martin looked up, "I'm turning into you! The tragedy!!!" Diana glared and, in chibi style, hit Martin with a dictionary. "OW!"

"Honestly, I'm not a library geek."

"Pretty darn close." Martin mumbled and stared at the wall.

"Keep that up and you'll be black and blue for two weeks."

"Whatever. I'm going outside." Martin's body groaned with aches as he stood.

"But it raining," Java commented, "Martin get wet. Martin get sick again." Java's eyes watched Martin with worry.

"I'll be fine; I'll wear my rain coat." Martin left the cafeteria leaving two very worried people there.

"Martin okay?"  
"He's worried Java." Diana looked Java in the eyes, "It's understandable. Marvin's never been on a mission so long before." Diana felt worried as well and couldn't seem to stop the uneasy feeling in her stomach. "I hope he's okay."

Math class was boring as usual for most students. Diana was enjoying it but her partner in crime had fallen asleep...again. She shook her step-brother awake but his eyes didn't open. She shook him again and he moaned. Martin's head tossed and turned for a moment before he woke up with a blood curdling scream. The room went silent and the teacher looked up.

"If you insist on sleeping Mr. Mystery please just skip this class all together. I don't intend to teach students who aren't willing to learn." Martin winced at the rude remark.

"Sorry sir, I didn't sleep well last night." Martin frowned. 'It was all because of that stupid dream.'

"Get some sleep tonight then and please stay awake for the rest of class. Now..." Martin zoned out again, but his thoughts traveled back to the dream and the blood shed he saw in it. He shuddered and tried to pay attention to what the teacher was saying. Diana dared to look at her step-brother and noticed how pale he seemed lately. His dream or nightmare must have been terrible for him to scream like that. Both teens were glad that class had come to an end. Martin walked out of the class, his personality back to normal as he discussed with the human form of Billy about a comic that had been released. Diana smiled; glad to see him relaxing a bit.

Martin and Billy were settled down and deep into a video game when Diana knocked and got the okay to come in. She ignored the game and sat down on the bed pulling out a book waiting for them to finish the level.

"Oh man! I just died!" Billy groaned and waited for Martin to revive him. "I can't believe I got killed by a zombie! This sucks!" Martin grinned and continued to fight off the huge hoard of demons on Diablo waiting for an opportunity to save Billy.

"Relax, you just need to be more careful and get an armor that's above level four." Martin smirked, "And when you get a level up build up your vitality. You may be using a warrior but you're focusing on your power too much."

"Thanks!" Billy was finally revived and picked up his items. "I love this game!"

"I know!" Martin grinned, "It reminds me of missions, were saving people just like our characters are. I just hope we never face something as powerful as the boss." Martin shuddered, "We'd be doomed."

"I have to agree."

Diana sighed; this was all going over her head. "When you two are done mind getting off the game?"

"I guess." Billy pouted, not wanting to abandon the game.

"Why, do you want to do something?" Martin bent his head backwards to look at his sister.

"I'm hungry and want to go out for food, is that so wrong?" She glared at him.

"I am hungry. We'll play the game when we get back!" Martin saved the game and stood up, "Let's go."

There was a Pizza hut in the small town, surprisingly, and it was a short drive away. Martin pulled into the parking lot and everyone got out of the car. Java was the first one in the restaurant, his mouth watering at the smell. Martin walked up to the counter and ordered a large pizza with pepperoni, ham and bacon. Java and Billy moaned at the toppings and wanted Martin to order macaroni and tamaiku, a specialty of Billy's home planet that consisted of fried slime. Diana and Martin looked a little grossed out at the thought of that on pizza and ordered what they all liked. It would take thirty minutes to cook the pizza so they sat down at a booth, intending to eat it there. The waitress took their order for drinks and returned quickly with them.

"Here's a Pepsi for the blonde man, a Sprite for the woman in the purple shirt and water for punk kid." The waitress handed them their drinks and then looked at Java, "And an extra, extra large peach juice for the strong man." She winked in Java's direction causing the caveman to blush. Diana giggled and Martin smirked. "You're pizza will be here shortly. Have a nice meal and don't hesitate to call me if you need anything else." She left with Java still blushing.

"Way to Jav!" Martin patted the caveman's shoulder, "Maybe after you can ask for her number."

"Java no date before: what if Java mess up?" Java fiddled with his thumbs.

"I don't think you will Java," Diana smiled, "I think she'll find you adorable!" Java's blush turned bright red.

The pizza arrived ten minutes later and was gone fairly quickly. Now the four were just sitting in the booth talking about anything they could think of. Diana hit Martin with the pizza tray a couple of times but the meal was mostly calm.

"I can't believe that she would just, you know, go crazy like that. I thought for sure she was totally sane until she pulled that." Martin tried his best not to listen in but it was hard not to; the others joined him.

"I know, she just took the knife and sliced up her family portrait then went after her parents. She didn't want to get caught by the cops so she stabbed herself. She made it but now she's in the mental ward. I wonder what happened to make her go crazy." Martin looked to the side and noticed a brunette with grey eyes glaring at the girls talking. Martin stood up and walked to the booth.

"You know, you shouldn't talk about things like that in a place like this. You might upset someone." The girls glanced over to the grey eyed girl. They covered their mouths and left the restaurant quickly. Martin walked over the girl and sat down. "What's your name?"

"Like you give a damn," She glared at him. "You didn't have to get involved. It wasn't your fight."

"You weren't stepping up to the plate so I did. I'm assuming that the girl they were talking about was your friend." She glared at him.

"You're really perceptive aren't you? Well, don't stick your nose into other people's business!"

"I was just trying to help!" He glared right back, "Besides I find it hard to believe that a girl who's completely normal one day can go and do crazy the next."

"How would you know?" She asked looking at Martin. Her defenses were falling.

"Just trust me, I know." Diana walked over and sat next to Martin. "This is my step-sister, Diana. My name's Martin and those are my friends Billy and Java." He grinned at her, "What's your name?"

"Ashley." She sighed, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you what I thought happened to her." She went to stand but Martin took hold of her wrist lightly.

"Try me." Ashley sat back down and rubbed the temples of her head.

"Ashley and I are in university. We're both in the same course too. We've been best friends since babies and I know her better than anyone. One day we were at the park, having a picnic, when she found this weird crystal. It was all black and shaped like a diamond. We thought it belonged to someone so we took it to the police station and no one claimed it for days so the police let Christie keep it. It was really pretty, or at least she thought so, I found the thing terrifying; I have no idea why. I had to go away for a week; I went to Hawaii with my fiancé, a romantic get away. When I came back I called Christie to tell her what happened. We loved to share all the great details but she wouldn't answer her phone. I thought she was working so I called her a couple of days later, we always spent Sunday's together. She answered but she didn't sound too happy and her voice sounded like she was sick. She said she had to visit her parents, talk to them about something. Her voice changed suddenly and she said she had '_important'_ things to discuss and wanted some '_quality time with them'. _I asked her if she was angry with them but she said no and hung up but it sounded like she was." Ashley paused to take a deep breath and wipe away a tear. "It wasn't until the next day that I realized that something wasn't right. I went to her apartment but she wasn't there so I went to her parents and found the place covered with cops and saw Christie being taken out on a stretcher and her parents in a body bag. I was shocked. A cop came over to me and handed me a black crystal covered in cloth. I looked at the thing and it was shimmering with a bloody colour. I took it home after I was asked a few questions and wrapped it up in a holy cloth because it honestly made me feel uneasy. It wasn't until she brought that crystal home that she did that. No one believes me that it was that things fault!"

Martin was thinking along the same lines. "Do you have it with you?"

"Yes, actually I thought I should bring it with me today. You can keep the cloth." Ashley searched through her purse and handed him a cloth bag, "Keep it. I don't want that thing near me."

"I believe you." Martin said as the woman stood.

"Thank you," She whispered and left. Martin looked at the bag and felt a sharp sting at the side of his head. He winced but no one noticed.

"I think we should talk to M.O.M." Martin stood and nodded in agreement.

"This thing is sending off bad vibes but do you honestly think that girl went off because of this thing." Martin looked at Billy.

"I think it may be part of the reason at least. Like Ashley said, her friend was perfectly normal until her friend got hold of this thing." Martin tucked the crystal away in his pocket and they made their way back to the school to contact M.O.M. The video game had been forgotten.

"I see. Well, keep the crystal there for now and keep it wrapped up. Don't and I meant **DON'T** open that bag. I'm talking to you Martin." Martin rubbed the back of his head. "As for all of you get some sleep. Billy I would prefer if you stayed there for the next few nights incase something happens. Martin put that thing in a container and shut this computer down until you need to talk to me."

"I do have a question." Martin looked at M.O.M, "Has Marvin contacted you?" M.O.M looked at him for a moment before a call came in.

"I have to go. Have a good night agents and get some sleep." They watched the screen go blank leaving an angry and frustrated Martin. No one said anything as they shuffled out of the room whispering good night. Martin put the crystal into a container and locked it in the safe. He hid the computer and got ready for bed feeling tired all of a sudden. He crawled into bed and was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.


	3. Announcement

**Vengence of the Witches**

I'm sorry to say that I will not be continuing with this story. I started writting it back when my father was alive and well and life was relativly smooth going but as for right now I can't continue this story as I have lost sight of where it is going. I'm sorry but I will be writting future stories in Martin Mystery. I am sorry to those who have read this story and reviewed but if you feel up to it then please take a look at my other stories. Also I like to mention to great authors who have provided me with some much needed spunk to continue other stories and finish them. Saiyan5Nine-tails and the Kage Tenshi are two great authors to take a look at if you have the time. Thanks for the support I've recieve up till now for this story, it is appreciated and I thank you.


End file.
